


not the same: post 2x11

by prettypilots



Series: malec in 2b [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: alec notices his boyfriend isn't quite the same, but is afraid to question it





	not the same: post 2x11

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after season 2, episode 11

Something was wrong.

"Call you tomorrow" Magnus had promised before rushing out.

Something was wrong.

Magnus hadn't called Alec the next day, or the day after that. In fact, Alec hadn't heard from Magnus in weeks.

"Magnus, It's Alec. I haven't heard from you yet, are you okay? Call me back" Alec sighed and ended the message before turning around to see Jace watching him.

"What?"

"Still no reply from Magnus?" Jace asked as Alec brushed past him.

"No"

Normally, Alec would just go home to see him but with everything going on, he hadn't had a chance.

"I haven't seen him since Azazel" Alec sighed.

"I'm sure he'll call" Jace muttered before Clary interrupted them.

"Jace? Can I talk to you?" She said quietly as it was Jace's turn to sigh. That was the problem, Clary always wanted to 'talk'.

Jace gave Alec a small smile then walked off, leaving Alec alone. Alec pointlessly took out his phone and glanced at it,

_**NO NEW MESSAGES** _

Alec put his phone away and rubbed his eyes before looking around. No one was there. No one was asking for help. Alec took this opportunity and slipped out of the Institute door to go and find Magnus.

When he arrived at Magnus' loft he cautiously knocked before entering. With no reply, he pushed open the door and walked in.

"Magnus?" he called out, "Magnus are you home?"

"Who is it?" Magnus called out, not appearing. 

"Who do you think?"

Alec briefly thought he heard Magnus swear but brushed it off as he slowly walked into the room.

"Hey" Alec smiled.

"Alec! It's nice...to see you..." Magnus trailed off, looking down.

Alec frowned as he stepped closer to Magnus, "You usually call me, Alexander" he lowered his voice but smirked and dipped his head in to kiss Magnus. Well, he would have if Magnus hadn't dived out of the way. "Oh, er. Did I do something wrong? Are you okay? " he asked.

"No! I mean, yes, I...I'm just not...feeling very well..." Magnus smiled.

"Oh...okay" Alec blushed then took a proper look at his boyfriend, "You...you're not wearing any make-up"

"No..."

"Or nail polish. Where are your rings? Magnus, are you sure you're okay?"

"Alec I'm fine!" Magnus snapped.

Alec looked taken aback as he waited for Magnus' face to soften but it never did.

"I'll...I'll just go then" Alec turned around and walked out of the apartment without looking back.

Something was wrong.


End file.
